


Reward

by N1ghtWr1ter, RaeDMagdon



Series: Command Me to Be Well [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Fetish, Come Shot, Consensual Kink, F/F, G!p Lexa, Lexa Lives, Lexa's Dick, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtWr1ter/pseuds/N1ghtWr1ter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Clarke reveals a particular kink of hers, and Lexa is determined to see how long she can exploit it before Clarke's begging for her reward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beware: as with everything in this series, kinky shit ahead! Read the tags. No dubcon roleplay in this one, but there is butt stuff, so if that's not your jams, consider yourself warned. Also there is a whole lot of come in this one. Like the original working title of this one (courtesy of Rae) was "SO MANY COMESHOTS OMG". With that out of the way...enjoy >:3 And, as always, let us know what you think in the comments and on tumblr @n1ghtwr1ter and @raedmagdon.

Clarke collapses onto the mattress with a sigh, head lolling back against the plush, fur-covered pillows. Her eyes drift shut, a contented smile spreading across her face as Lexa's weight settles on top of her. Instinctively, she wraps her arms around Lexa's waist, tracing patterns over the dimples at the base of her lover's spine. There is nowhere else she'd rather be than pinned beneath Lexa's warm body, with Lexa's light breath skimming her cheek and Lexa's breasts pressed into hers and Lexa's shaft still buried deep within her, slowly softening.

_ "Ai hod yu in, Leksa," _ she mumbles, pressing a sleepy kiss to the side of Lexa's temple. There’s a fine layer of sweat there, but it's sweet against Clarke's lips, just like every other inch of Lexa's skin.

It takes Lexa a moment to respond. She stirs, snuggling in closer and stifling a yawn. "I love you too," she sighs, the words only a little slurred.

Clarke can sympathize. After hours in bed together, she's exhausted too. The way Lexa focuses so intently on her pleasure doesn't leave her much room to relax. But now, with Lexa still tucked inside her and warmth pooling between her legs where their bodies are joined, she is completely content. "I'm so glad for that birth control implant," she sighs, mostly to herself. Just the memory of Lexa spilling inside her is enough to make her inner walls twitch.

It's meant to be an offhand comment, but it catches Lexa's attention. She gazes down in confusion, a curious wrinkle in her brow, and Clarke finds herself lost in those deep green eyes. "Why,  _ niladon? _ "

The term of endearment makes Clarke flush just as much as the question. "I like it when you come inside me. That's all."

Lexa gives Clarke a look—a look that says she knows that most definitely  _ isn't _ all.

Clarke's state of relaxation ends abruptly. She huffs, giving Lexa a narrow look. "What?"

"Perhaps you should tell me," Lexa says. Her voice isn't accusatory, but it is firm. She wants an answer, and though she won't demand it outright, Clarke knows Lexa will be disappointed if she doesn't get one.

"Ugh. Fine. I  _ really _ like it when you come inside me. It's...nice."

"Nice?" Lexa repeats, raising her eyebrows.

Grumbling, Clarke wiggles out from beneath Lexa's body, curling up on her own side of the bed. She's disappointed at having to cut their cuddle session short, and at letting Lexa slip out of her, but she doesn't want to feel trapped in this conversation. But Lexa isn't about to let her go so easily. She wraps an arm around Clarke's waist, cuddling up against her from behind. "Please, Clarke. After everything the two of us have been through together, there shouldn't be secrets between us."

She's right. Clarke knows she's right. They have endured trials far worse than this. And so, still facing away, she explains. "I just appreciate the fact that you can come inside me as much as we want and I don't have to worry about getting pregnant. I can...imagine the possibility without suffering the consequences."

"And this is a possibility you imagine often?" Lexa asks, clearly intrigued.

Clarke hesitates. She can downplay, or she can tell the truth—and in the end, she decides on the truth. Lexa has never judged her or thought less of her in these circumstances before, and Clarke knows she never will. "Almost every time."

Lexa is silent behind her for a while, long enough for Clarke to begin panicking. She’s about to turn around, desperate to see Lexa’s face and get some idea of what she’s thinking, but then her lover says quietly, “So, having children with me is something you’ve considered?”

Clarke gulps. Of course Lexa would ask that question—it’s the next logical step for her ever-logical mind to take—but it’s not quite the right question. Taking a deep breath to steel herself for whatever she might see on the Commander’s face, Clarke turns in Lexa’s arms. She finds Lexa’s brow furrowed, but other than some mild confusion, she can’t quite say what her lover is feeling.

“It is…but it’s not something I’m ready for. Not at my age, and not with the Coalition the way it is. I’d rather wait until things have settled down and we’ve had peace for more than a few months.” Then she waits, fighting the urge to squeeze her eyes shut, for Lexa’s reaction.

To her relief, Lexa’s face smooths out with relief. “It makes me glad to hear that you would consider having children with me one day, but I agree that now is not the best time.”

"Really?" Clarke asks, more than a little surprised by Lexa's answer. "What happened to 'to be  _ Heda _ is to be alone'?"

Lexa snorts. "Clarke, do you honestly believe I can wall myself off any longer?" Then her voice grows tender, as do her eyes, and she reaches out to stroke Clarke's cheek. "You have reminded me that love is worth the pain it leads to." She takes Clarke's hand, placing it against the flat plane of her own stomach in a soothing gesture. "I won't deny that it is unusual for a Commander to consider the possibility of a family, but..."

Clarke smiles. She doesn't need to respond as Lexa's voice trails off. She simply caresses the streaky scar tissue there, taking it as a reminder of what Lexa has survived rather than what she has endured. But then the wrinkle in her Commander’s brow reappears. “We are drifting away from the subject. Why do you think about the possibility when I am…releasing inside of you?”

A faint blush spreads across Lexa’s cheekbones, and Clarke bites her lip to keep from giggling. The fact that they’ve spent the last several hours wrapped up in each other, sharing every possible intimacy, apparently doesn’t mean that Lexa can talk about sex any more easily.

Despite her mild embarrassment, however, Lexa’s gaze is still boring into Clarke’s, and it’s clear she expects a response. Now it’s Clarke’s turn to blush. She squirms a bit in her lover’s arms, but she knows the look Lexa is giving her and she knows it isn’t going anywhere. Finally she mutters, “It’s hot, okay?”

Lexa frowns again. “Hot? I am not sure I understand this idiom—”

Clarke rolls her eyes. Lexa is almost certainly playing dumb to get her to explain herself further—they’ve been together for more than long enough for Lexa to understand that for  _ Skaikru,  _ “hot” doesn’t always refer to temperature. But Clarke isn’t in the mood for this debate, so she says, “It turns me on, all right?” She knows Lexa will get that one. She’d had to explain it to her last month after a visit to Arkadia and a run-in with Raven and Octavia had left Lexa full of new  _ Skaikru  _ slang.

Lexa’s face brightens for just a moment, and then her eyes narrow. The grin she levels at Clarke is more like a predator baring her fangs than anything. Clarke knows what that sort of smirk bodes and she can’t help but shiver in delicious fear as heat begins to build between her legs all over again.

“It…turns you on,” Lexa repeats, rolling the words across her tongue as though tasting them. Clarke nods, wondering where her lover is going to take this newfound game, but certain she’ll enjoy it. To her somewhat guilty delight, her pleasure is Lexa’s primary objective.

To Clarke’s mingled surprise and annoyance, however, Lexa just nods, as though she’s tucking the information away for future use. Clarke eyes her suspiciously as they clean up and prepare for sleep, not quite sure how Lexa’s going to use this knowledge, but apprehensively excited to find out.

* * *

"Fuck, Lexa..."

Clarke rakes her nails down the flexing muscles of Lexa's back, searching for a hold even though she knows it won't steady her. Lexa is already driving into her too hard, too fast, for her to get any kind of grip at all. Her entire world has narrowed to Lexa's harsh thrusts, to the burning stretch between her legs and the pressure pounding along her front wall. She is helpless, a mess of feelings, writhing and desperate beneath the steady plunge of Lexa's hips.

She's close. So close. Pleasure swells around her, tingling through every inch of her skin, throbbing with every beat of her heart. At any moment, she could let go and tip over the edge, but she isn't ready yet. If she holds on for just a few more seconds, she'll earn her reward—a powerful flood of heat as Lexa empties inside her and the knowledge that they are sharing bliss together.

Coming with Lexa is always better than coming alone.

And so she waits, and waits, and waits. But Lexa doesn't come. She's pulsing—Clarke can  _ feel _ the fullness in her shaft, the heaviness and strain there—but nothing happens. Lexa simply continues pumping her hips, slamming against the perfect spot every time she pushes in and catching it again on her way out.

"Lexa," Clarke cries, louder this time. She wants to pour out a stream of filthy words, to mutter her desire into the salty crook of Lexa's neck until her lover finally fills her, but her mind is lost in a fog. Her lips tremble and all she can say is, "Please..."

Lexa's hips give a sharp jerk and she buries herself deeper than ever, so deep that Clarke is certain she's won. She holds her breath, waiting for the waves of warmth she knows are coming, but instead, Lexa withdraws. Not just a little, but all the way. She pulls out, leaving Clarke gasping and confused and painfully empty.

Clarke looks down, still trying to piece together what's going on, but it's already too late. Lexa has taken her own cock in her fist, and after a single swift pump, thick strands of fluid burst from the head. They splash against Clarke's stomach, running over the trembling muscles there and staining her skin. As Lexa groans her pleasure to the ceiling, Clarke can only stare in disbelief, watching her reward spill across her belly. Her inner walls ripple uselessly, clutching at nothing.

She opens her mouth to complain, but at that instant, Lexa's other hand cups between her legs. Two fingers hook inside of her, putting pressure against the same awful, wonderful spot, and Clarke is so surprised that she can't help but come too. More than a little annoyed, but a slave to her instincts nonetheless, she bucks desperately into Lexa's hand, milking her release for all it's worth. Somehow, it manages to be both wonderful and completely unsatisfying at the same time.

"What are you doing?" she pants, still jogging her hips and rubbing her clit into the heel of Lexa's hand. "Go back in me. Go back..."

But Lexa is just finishing up, spilling a few more weak pulses onto Clarke's dripping abdomen. Clarke’s own orgasm is over soon too, her anger increasing as the aftershocks fade. By the time Lexa has flopped onto the pillows, Clarke is glaring daggers at her Commander.

“What was that?” she repeats, after graciously allowing Lexa a moment to settle her breathing. 

Infuriatingly, Lexa either doesn't notice or is studiously pretending to ignore her ire. “I'm not quite sure what you mean, Clarke. I certainly found that very satisfying. Did you not find release as well?”

Clarke’s jaw works for a couple of seconds as she tries to process her fury into words. “Come on, Lexa. I've told you half a million times that it's not the same unless you come inside of me.”

Lexa’s eyes have gone wide with concern, but there's also a glint of something suspiciously like humor in them. “You have, Clarke, but we need to be careful. You've told me you're not ready for children yet, and…” She gestures at the come drying across Clarke’s belly in a way that somehow manages to be lewd and innocent at the same time. “That seemed the best way to allow us both to take our pleasure without worrying about the consequences.”

Clarke’s eyes narrow as she prepares a biting response. Lexa knows very well about the birth control implant, and that no matter how many times she fills Clarke with her release—and fuck if her insides don't pulse jealously at the thought—she won't get pregnant until it's removed. So why would Lexa pretend like she doesn't know any better, or like Clarke doesn't have one…?

The pieces snap into place. _ It's a game. She's playing a game with me, or trying to. The question is, do I want to play along? _

That seems exactly the question Lexa’s asking with her pointed look. Clarke bites her lip, considering. If she goes along with what Lexa’s proposing, she's going to be incredibly frustrated before this game is through…but she knows Lexa, and she knows that her lover won't make her wait too long. Whenever she does what Lexa implicitly asks of her, the reward is always worth it.

Decision made, Clarke eyes Lexa narrowly and nods once, very slowly. “Yeah,” she sighs, “I know you're right…I just wish it didn’t have to be that way.” 

Lexa nods, pretending to consider, and Clarke has to struggle not to scoff openly. “It is unfortunate…but without some way to reduce the risk, I do not believe it would be a good idea.”

Clarke crosses her arms, pretending to pout, but Lexa rolls over her and kisses the frown right off her face before gently tugging her arms away from her chest. She then proceeds to kiss and lick her way back down Clarke’s body, to where her nipples are already stiffening in anticipation. Clarke lets her head fall back against the pillows with a groan, attempting to mentally fortify herself for more delicious but ultimately unsatisfying pleasure. Still, she thinks as Lexa reaches her breasts and continues lower, if Lexa’s offering to use her diabolically talented mouth, she's certainly not going to say no.

* * *

Clarke shudders as Lexa surges behind her, filling her fast and deep. Her lover's pace is blistering and the hands grasping her hips will surely leave striped purple bruises, but she doesn't care. She wants more—always more. She rocks back to meet each thrust, making sure Lexa's shaft slides to the hilt inside of her.

Lexa is already close. Clarke can tell from the way her hips are jerking, faltering every couple of strokes. She can tell from the way Lexa's face looks in the mirror above their headboard—a mirror Clarke has come to appreciate almost as much as the beautiful flush on Lexa's cheeks. And she can tell from the way Lexa is panting, hunched over her back and breathing heavily beside her ear. Warm puffs hit the back of Clarke's neck, followed shortly by the edges of Lexa's teeth.

It's a possessive bite, meant to send a message, and it makes Clarke tremble from head to toe. She tenses, still swaying with the force of Lexa's driving rhythm. Each time Lexa's hips slam into hers, hope swells in her heart. Maybe this time, Lexa will finally stop playing their game and fill her. Maybe this time...

Suddenly, Lexa stops. She pauses, burying her cock with one last jerk of her pelvis. Clarke gasps, clutching the sheets in preparation, certain she's about to receive the reward she's spent several days dreaming of...

...only for Lexa to withdraw, leaving her painfully empty. Her muscles clench, trying to keep the fullness she has come to adore, but she's too wet to prevent Lexa from pulling out. She can only whimper in protest as her inner walls twitch, so close to the edge of release that a trail of slickness slides down her thighs.

Once her head clears, Clarke looks straight forward into the mirror. Lexa is  _ smirking, _ a look so infuriating that Clarke almost wants to rise up and pin her on her back—to mount her and finish what her lover started. But then Lexa places a hand at the base of her spine, grazing the dimples there, and says,  _ "Set yu raun." _

So Clarke stays. She is used to obeying that voice. As much as she wants to rebel, and there are certainly times when she does, she clings to the remaining shreds of her self-control. Partially, it's because she's curious. She wants to see what Lexa will do next. She knows Lexa is balancing on the edge too, and it won't take her long to do something about it.

With a light smack to Clarke's rear, Lexa crawls around her, making the mattress dip under her legs. Clarke waits, not at all patient but trying her best, until Lexa arrives in front of her. That infuriating smirk is still there, but Clarke can't look at it for long. Something else is competing for her attention. The length of Lexa's cock is bobbing in front of her face, gleaming with her own wetness.

Clarke can't help but stare. Her inner walls flutter with jealousy, but she has to admit it's a beautiful sight. A vein is pulsing lightly along one side and a shimmering strand of clear fluid is dripping from the divot in the head. Clarke's tongue peeks out to run over her lower lip as her mouth begins to water, but the strand snaps before she can catch it. Instead, Lexa takes herself in her hand and begins to stroke.

Breathing heavily, Clarke waits and watches. She doesn't want to beg, but she can't look away either. Her head drifts forward forward, drawing closer and closer to Lexa's cock...but Lexa caresses the back of her head, petting her curls and urging her to sit back on her heels. It's slightly more comfortable than remaining on her hands and knees, but it also makes Clarke blush. She feels a little like a dog brought to heel, and she can't decipher whether the feeling is arousing or unpleasant. Most likely, it's a blend of the two.

While Lexa's right fist continues pumping her shaft, stroking it at a luxurious pace, her left hand lets go of Clarke's hair, coming down to caress her burning cheek.  _ "Slak," _ she murmurs, running her thumb over Clarke's puffy bottom lip.

All thoughts of disobedience flee from Clarke's mind. Later, she promises herself, she will pay Lexa back dearly for this, but for now, she's too desperate to refuse. Her inner walls are still pulsing, protesting at what she has been denied, but if this is the only way Lexa will fill her...well, it's better than nothing. She opens her mouth, extending her tongue slightly.

At last, Lexa shifts forward. The very tip of her cock rests in the cradle of Clarke's tongue, and Clarke can't help but stifle a moan as the familiar taste of Lexa drips slowly into her mouth. Dimly, Clarke realizes that Lexa is still touching herself, squeezing the base of her shaft in preparation—but she doesn't much care. She's too focused on the head, the slippery salt and sweetness she can taste if she closes her lips and sucks...

_ "Em pleni." _

Another command she knows, although Clarke isn't pleased to hear it. She opens her mouth, releasing the head of Lexa's cock with a breathy whimper. She honestly has no idea how Lexa can stand to drag it out this long, but she's nearing the end of her patience.

She waits, tingling all over, her clit aching and her entire body tense with impatience. And then,  _ finally, _ Lexa comes with a shivering sort of grunt, spilling hot slips of her release onto Clarke's tongue. Clarke's first instinct is to tilt back and let it run down her throat, but Lexa stops her with another low rasp: _ "Hod op." _

Fighting her instincts, Clarke curls her tongue, letting Lexa's come pool there. The warmth and flavor spread, but she can't quite hold it all. The next spurt rushes over her upper lip, tickling the edge of her nose before dripping back down along her cheek. She doesn't mind the splashes that follow, spattering across her face, but Lexa corrects her aim, making sure she empties the last few jets into Clarke's open mouth.

Lexa shifts back after a moment, as if to admire her handiwork, and Clarke catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror behind her lover. She’s red-faced, pupils wide with arousal, her tongue still out and gently cradling the swollen, glistening head of Lexa’s cock. Her lover’s come is everywhere—pooled in her mouth, dripping down her face, and a few streaks have made it to her breasts and throat, which she can't imagine were entirely accidental.

A bolt of desire shoots straight to Clarke’s clit, and she’s hard put to resist the urge to reach down and touch herself. She can feel herself throbbing and aching, and knows it would only take a few strokes to get herself off—but Lexa has given her the order to stay put, and in this sort of mood, during this sort of scene, the Commander will allow no disobedience. Clarke squirms on her heels, thinking of what Lexa might do to her if she gives in to her desires—might refuse her the opportunity to swallow what she's earned.

Belatedly, she realizes that Lexa’s eyes are on her, mouth curved up in a smirk. “You're enjoying this, aren't you,  _ Skayon?” _ she says, in a disaffected tone that makes Clarke tremble. She knows it isn't easy for her lover to pretend to be callous—Lexa would much prefer to whisper soft nothings into Clarke’s ears, even while she's pounding her mercilessly—but it’s something that Clarke can't help but find intensely arousing, and as always, Lexa is willing to oblige her. As she feels a fresh surge of wetness run down her thighs, she can’t help feeling grateful. She knows she can't express her gratitude right now—even if she didn't have Lexa’s cock and come on the tip of her tongue, it would break the scene—but she hopes that her eyes shine with it anyway. 

“You took my cock beautifully, and you love wearing my come so much that you can't help sneaking glances at yourself even while you're supposed to be paying attention to me.” Lexa’s sharp voice snaps Clarke back to the present, warning her that her lapse has been noted. She blushes hotter under Lexa’s gaze, knowing that behind the narrowed eyes, her lover is admiring the view too. She can tell in the way that Lexa’s gaze shines softly at her, even when she's pretending to be the callous, selfish Commander.

She can't speak, or even move much, but she nods her head anyhow. Lexa’s smirk broadens. “I want you to look. Want you to see what the great  _ Wanheda _ looks like on her knees, with her mouth full of my come, desperate for me to let her swallow, or give her more…”

By now Clarke’s about ready to disobey her orders just so she can beg, but then Lexa says, “It’s all right,  _ Klark _ …I want you to look.” She shifts aside, and Clarke’s first instinct is to shut her eyes, burning with embarrassed arousal…but then Lexa snaps, “Look,  _ Klark _ …or you won't get to swallow.”

With an even deeper blush, she does. The sight is even more powerful than before, and soon she's squirming even harder, desperate for Lexa to allow her to swallow, or get herself off, or anything… Finally Lexa takes pity on her, because she says,  _ “Swelon.” _ And Clarke does, eagerly accepting her lover’s come down her throat. She even takes the opportunity to slide her tongue over the head of Lexa's cock, hoping for more, but Lexa only accepts her attentions for a few seconds before pulling away.  _ “Em pleni. _ I didn't say you could do that. You said you wanted me to come inside of you, and I did. Was this not enough for you?”

Clarke's patience snaps. She has been obedient, but her own desires are getting the better of her. "Lexa..." She gives her lover her best pleading look.

To her immense relief, Lexa stops teasing. She lunges forward, pinning Clarke to the mattress and slamming two fingers inside of her.

The rough treatment, along with Lexa's teeth, have her coming in a matter of seconds. Her inner walls ripple and she screams to the ceiling as the heel of Lexa's hand grinds into her clit. The pulsing waves are some of the most powerful she's ever felt, but still, there is a sense of emptiness, of disappointment. Dimly, she realizes that Lexa has added a third finger, but it still isn't enough. The stretch isn't what she wants. She wants Lexa's release. She wants to feel the hot spurts that spilled across her tongue only a minute before. As talented as Lexa's fingers are, it simply isn't the same. Not after so many days without...

Still, she can't help shuddering through her pleasure as Lexa continues fucking her. Lexa's tongue presses into her mouth, probably to taste herself, and Clarke offers her entrance gladly. Her body is burning, and she knows one release won't be enough to satisfy her hunger.

* * *

Clarke bites her lip, holding her body stiff as Lexa slides in and out of her. Her inner walls clutch tightly at Lexa's cock, massaging the fullness she can feel there, but she doesn't get her hopes up. A week. It has been over a  _ week _ since the start of their little game, and still, Lexa has refused to come inside her.

That hasn't stopped the Commander from coming practically everywhere else, of course. Lexa's release has painted her breasts, her stomach, and her thighs nearly every night. Lexa has filled her mouth so often and with such enthusiasm that Clarke has developed a slight ache in her jaw over the past few days. Lexa has left her a dripping, sweaty, trembling mess too many times to count, and yet, Clarke feels as if she hasn't come in ages. Her peaks are more powerful than ever, but without her promised reward, they leave her hollow afterward.

"Please," she pleads on Lexa's next thrust, not at all too proud to beg. "Please,  _ Heda, _ fill me."

The use of the title is a gamble. Lexa often prefers her given name in more tender moods, since the whole world worships  _ Heda _ while only Clarke appreciates Lexa. But it works this time, just as Clarke had hoped it would. Lexa's hips jerk out of rhythm and she lets out a low, hungry growl.

For a fleeting moment, Clarke is certain Lexa has finally given in. She allows herself to hope, smiling with anticipation and a little bit of smugness. But a second later, Lexa pulls out, and Clarke has to blink back water from her eyes. She isn't quite crying, but her body is definitely feeling the strain.

"Please," she whimpers again, her voice cracking as she rocks back in search of Lexa's shaft.

"Be patient," Lexa says—and to Clarke's delight, her voice sounds strained and rough. "I promise to fill you this time,  _ niladon. _ Hold still and relax."

Clarke obeys. After a week of torture, she is willing to do practically anything to earn her reward. The tip of Lexa's length probes at her entrance again, and she waits breathlessly, preparing for the moment when Lexa will push back inside her. However, she doesn't get what she's expecting. Lexa shifts her angle, sliding upward until the head of her cock is resting against an entirely different entrance.

"Lexa?" She turns to look back over her shoulder, her forehead wrinkling in frustration.

Lexa is completely unrepentant. She keeps the head of her cock just where it is, pressing against the tight ring of muscle. "You said you wanted me to fill you. This way, you won't get pregnant."

Clarke almost declares that she doesn't  _ care, _ that she's willing to take the 'risk', but at the last moment, she bites her tongue. The words won't come out. It would mean Lexa will have won, and she’s not ready to concede just yet. And though it isn't what she wants, she can't deny that what Lexa is offering is...appealing...in a filthy sort of way. It's always been extremely pleasurable on the rare occasions they have tried it before, even if it does put a strain on her body.

She knows that if she agrees verbally, she will end up saying something sarcastic—something that Lexa will probably punish her for. Instead, she lowers the upper half of her body onto the bed and raises her hips higher, offering herself up and giving Lexa better access.

Lexa understands. She cups Clarke's rear in both hands, kneading her cheeks and spreading them a bit further apart. A blush heats Clarke's face—in this position, she is completely exposed—but Lexa's moan of approval calms her. By the time the fingers of Lexa's right hand wander to her entrance, dragging through her wetness on the way and smearing it around, she's relaxed enough to take one of them inside.

Clarke’s so wound up that it doesn’t take long before she’s taking two of Lexa’s fingers, and rocking back to meet each thrust. Her face burns with embarrassment about just how easy that was, how little preparation it took for her to be ready for Lexa’s cock, and how badly she wants this, but for once Lexa doesn’t tease her. Clarke’s grateful for it, and for the way she can feel Lexa shivering against her, letting her know that her lover wants this just as badly. It helps calm her to know that she’s not the only one going out of her mind with need.

Finally, when she’s had just about all she can take, she murmurs, “Lexa…” She can’t make herself say any more, but Lexa  _ knows.  _ She hears a long, shuddering breath, and then with a final thrust Lexa’s fingers are withdrawn, leaving her feeling empty and ready.

They’re replaced immediately by the tip of Lexa’s cock. Clarke shivers, sucking in a breath and willing herself to relax. This is always the hardest part. She knows that once they’re past it, once Lexa’s sheathed fully inside of her, it’ll be nothing but pleasure, but she can’t help worrying a bit about the pain. She knows that no matter how needy she is, Lexa would never do anything to hurt her, and would stop at the first sign of discomfort, but her mental block remains to be overcome.

Then the fingers of Lexa’s other hand are running through her folds again, gathering even more of her wetness to coat her cock, and Clarke lets out a sigh that’s half a moan. The familiar feeling comforts her enough that when Lexa begins pressing against her other entrance, the stretch is enjoyable instead of overwhelming.

It only takes a few moments of steady pressure before the head pops inside. Clarke cries out in surprised pleasure, and feels Lexa begin to withdraw in concern, but she reaches back to grab her lover’s thigh. “Wait,” she gasps out, feeling herself start to shake all over. If Lexa doesn’t fill her soon, she might scream.

Lexa holds herself steady even as her hips tremble with the desire to push forward, running her hands comfortingly along Clarke’s upturned cheeks and arched back. The clear sign of need, as much as the loving touch, is what enables her to grip Lexa’s thigh and gently pull her closer. “You can keep going. Not too fast, but…I need you.  _ All  _ of you.”

“Yes,  _ Klark,”  _ she hears Lexa murmur, and then the pressure returns and she’s gasping at the slowly overwhelming stretch. Every sense is heightened, and she seems to feel Lexa  _ everywhere— _ especially her clit. Belatedly, she realizes that that’s because Lexa has reached a hand around to stroke the desperately twitching bud, and now she’s pinned between equally powerful sensations.

Lexa seems to be going agonizingly slow, but in no time at all her hips are pressed against Clarke’s backside. Clarke moans as she shivers around Lexa’s shaft, trying to get used to the feeling of being filled in such a forbidden place. Soon, though, she begins pushing back against Lexa, trying to signal that she’s ready for her lover to start moving. Ordinarily she’d want more time to adjust, but she feels about ready to explode, and the fingers still toying with her clit aren’t helping.

Fortunately, Lexa gets the hint. She starts rocking her hips slowly at first, but gradually picks up speed. Clarke gasps as the thickness within her withdraws, making her muscles clench and her entrance burn, but groans in approval when it pushes back in. Lexa is only working about an inch of her length in and out, but as sensitive and ready as Clarke is, it feels like so much more.

After a few thrusts, Lexa begins to pull back further. Her strokes push deeper and Clarke whimpers through clenched teeth. It doesn't quite hurt, but the pressure is intense, straddling the borderline between pleasure and pain. The reason it tips firmly over into pleasure is Lexa's fingers. They continue circling her clit, peeling back the hood to swipe over the tip.

Clarke can't help herself. The competing sensations have started blending together and the harder and deeper Lexa fucks her, the more desperate she feels. Something powerful is building inside of her, coiling tighter and tighter, and her body trembles in preparation. She clings to the edge as best she can, drooling onto the sheets beneath her cheek and twisting them tight in her hands. She can't even bring herself to look in the mirror. As much as she wants to, she has to scrunch her eyes shut.

But even though she can't see, she can hear. When Lexa bends over her back, smearing kisses along her sensitive spine, her Commander whispers against her skin, lighting it up with hot breath. _"Ai gaf dison ste en yu gadagapa,_ _Klark,_ " Lexa mutters.

The mere suggestion sets Clarke's inner walls rippling wildly. She bucks, taking Lexa's shaft all the way to the hilt and squeezing down around it. She's never felt so full and so empty at the same time. Before she knows it, she's coming, her clit pounding beneath Lexa's fingertips and her muscles fluttering with rhythmic pulses. But there is nothing inside her cunt. Nothing to grip. Even as a flood of wetness pours down her thighs and drips onto the bed between her knees, she doesn't feel any relief.

"Fuck, Lexa, do it," she hisses, even though she knows it's a terrible idea. She's beyond caring about what's possible and what isn't, and shivering through such powerful aftershocks, she doesn't care about their game anymore either.

Lexa doesn't pull out of her, but she does thrust two of her clean fingers into Clarke's soaked folds, driving deep inside her and drawing out another ocean by pressing the perfect spot. "Too late," she grunts, jerking forward one last time. "Coming." And a moment later, she does, exploding in a burst of heat and pumping her release deep inside of Clarke's ass.

The harsh spurts have Clarke wailing. Tears leak from her eyes and her nails scratch uselessly at the furs beneath her. She can't protest, can't move, can't think—she can only endure. Her body is locked up with both pleasure and intense disappointment, and she is Lexa's to use. She comes hard around Lexa's cock and fingers, unable to tell whether it's her second orgasm or her third—and far beyond caring. She has never known such bliss or such despair.

With a few more lazy thrusts, Lexa is spent. Her cock continues twitching long after she has emptied herself, and as their peak fades, Clarke begins to sob. It almost feels as though Lexa has broken something inside her. But then Lexa begins dusting butterfly kisses across her back, whispering sweet words into the crook of her shoulder.

"It's all right,  _ niron _ . You're safe. Safe with me."

At last, Clarke manages to steady her breathing. "I'm okay," she rasps, partially to convince herself. And despite how raw she feels, she doesn't regret what they've just done. The emotional intensity has taken her by surprise, but as always, Lexa is there to catch her after the fall. When she glances over her shoulder and sees Lexa's smile, she feels like her normal self again. "But...hold me? Please?"

Carefully, Lexa withdraws, slowing down at the slightest sign of pain. Clarke lets out a little moan as Lexa's cock slides out of her, but once it's gone, she wishes it was back in. Physically, she's exhausted but fine. She collapses into Lexa's arms, burrowing into the crook of her lover's shoulder. She has no idea how Lexa's sweat can smell so clean and good, but she's grateful for it. Her heartbeat slows down and she remains silent for a long time.

"Soon, Clarke," Lexa whispers, the only acknowledgment she's given to their game so far.

Clarke sighs, pressing a weak kiss to the base of Lexa's throat. "I know."

* * *

The second week is coming to a close, and Clarke is wound up tight. Her body jitters with energy. She feels a near-constant ache between her legs that often has her surreptitiously rubbing her thighs together in council meetings and at dinner, trying to ease the pressure. She’s snappish and quick to anger, but Lexa’s worse—she had nearly started a war the other day when she’d grown tired of the ceaseless verbosity of the ambassador from  _ Delfikru  _ and had shouted at him to  _ shof op  _ with his  _ skrish  _ and just get to the  _ joken  _ point. 

It’s almost like they haven’t come at all, Clarke thinks wryly, but the fact is that since they’ve started their little game, they haven’t been able to keep their hands off each other. Even though she knows that it won’t end the way she wants it to, that she’ll only wind up pulsing around Lexa’s fingers as her lover’s release unfurls across her stomach, or clenching around nothing as Lexa’s come fills her ass, as soon as they have a moment alone she’s still tugging at the Commander’s clothes and shivering as Lexa’s hands pluck at her own. She’s sore all over and she winces when she sits down, and she knows she’s caught Lexa limping more than once, and yet they still can’t seem to get enough of each other, still can’t seem to find fulfillment no matter how many times they drive each other to the peak of pleasure and beyond.

_ That ends tonight. _

Clarke’s been feeling worked up all day long—squirming in soaked underwear every time Lexa looks at her, perpetually hard nipples brushing against the fabric of her bra—but she’s made sure that she’s not the only one. The judicious application of a low-cut top has made Lexa stop speaking in the middle of a sentence at least four times during the day’s council meetings. Clarke’s also let her hands wander during the meals they’ve shared together, using the table to disguise the way her fingers have crept up Lexa’s thigh and brushed gently over the bulge pressing at the seam of Lexa’s pants. The Commander’s burning eyes have promised that she’ll be punished for this later, but that’s exactly what Clarke’s after. She wants to drive Lexa just as crazy as she feels herself.

Now, in the privacy of their bedchamber, it’s clear she’s succeeded. Lexa’s all growls and rough touches, making short work of Clarke’s clothing before practically flinging her onto the bed. She’s more than happy to be free of her garments, but while she often enjoys the power dynamics at play when Lexa fucks her fully-clothed while she’s entirely naked, tonight she wants to feel every inch of Lexa’s skin pressed against hers. So when the Commander moves to tug her closer to the edge of the bed, one hand already fumbling at her belt buckle, Clarke places a hand on her chest.

“No,” she murmurs, looking up at Lexa with wide eyes. “I want to feel you too.”

Lexa’s eyes flash, but the sincerity of Clarke’s words gets through to her because she begins to strip herself swiftly. No sooner has Lexa freed herself of her last piece of clothing than she’s surging back over Clarke, pressing her to the bed and pinning her arms above her head. Clarke arches, pressing her breasts into Lexa’s and sighing as she feels her lover’s body settle over hers. She can tell by the way that Lexa’s trembling that she’s not in a teasing mood, and Clarke is grateful. She’s not sure how much more she can take. 

Soon, they're both naked and clawing at each other, bucking and writhing in a tangled knot of limbs. Lexa's thigh is rubbing insistently between Clarke's legs, but even though she's spilling a river over Lexa's knee, that pressure isn't nearly as distracting as the hot mouth that has latched onto her shoulder. Lexa is  _ devouring  _ her, and it's all Clarke can do to breathe between bites and kisses.

She does her best to repay Lexa in kind. Her hands shoot down to Lexa's rear, grasping the firm muscles there and urging them both into a hard, fast grind. Lexa's cock is already hard and pulsing against her hip, dripping onto her lower belly, but Clarke can't quite get a grip. Her hands are too busy kneading Lexa's ass and roaming all over her flexing back.

"Lexa, fuck me," she groans, pausing only to suck at Lexa's swollen lower lip. "Please just fuck me—"

They've barely been in bed a minute, but Clarke is already more than ready. The entire day—the past two weeks—have left her a quivering mess of need. She doesn't need any more teasing, any more preparation. Her inner walls are already twitching at the thought of taking Lexa's shaft inside.

_ "Sha..." _

Lexa adjusts her pelvis slightly, sliding into the cradle between Clarke's thighs. It only takes her a thrust or two to line up, thrusts that drag the underside of her shaft right across Clarke's clit. On the third stroke, the head of Lexa's cock finds her entrance, and they both groan together as she pushes inside.

There isn't even a hint of resistance. Clarke's body swallows the widest part without any friction at all, and soon, Lexa is buried to the hilt inside of her. Neither of them wait for Clarke's muscles to adjust. She’s already grasping greedily at Lexa's length, trying to pull it even deeper. Their hips begin rolling together, colliding hard enough for the  _ smack _ to reach Clarke's ears.

It's a little embarrassing, but she's beyond caring. She wants Lexa on top of her, driving into her, fucking her senseless, and she doesn't care how she looks or sounds. All she wants, all she needs is for Lexa to fill her—in every way possible.

Clarke does her best to meet Lexa's pounding thrusts, wrapping her legs around Lexa's waist to offer an even better angle and sucking hungrily at Lexa's throat. It's all her lips can reach, but Lexa's skin tastes so good that she doesn't care. It's all sweat and sex and her tongue burns with it. Her entire  _ body _ burns, and though it's only been a few seconds, her every muscle trembles on the edge of a powerful peak.

But she holds back. Though it's been two weeks of disappointment after disappointment, Clarke waits in hope: the hope that this time, Lexa will finally fill her. Come with her. Flood her with the release she has been denied for what feels like forever.

"Lexa," she pleads, digging her nails in behind Lexa's shoulderblades. It's hard to speak while Lexa is still pumping in and out of her, slamming into her swollen, sensitive front wall with every thrust. "Lexa, I can't...I can't wait anymore. I'm done with this. Please, I need—"

Lexa’s hips fall out of rhythm and Clarke thrills with anticipation—could this be it? But her exultation soon turns to despair as Lexa’s thrusts slow, until she's barely moving at all. Clarke lets out a whine. All she cares about now is making Lexa start moving again, getting more of that delicious pressure and friction…   


“I shouldn't, Clarke,” Lexa says, even as her shaft gives a needy throb. “You could get pregnant, and you said you're not ready…”   


“I don't care,” Clarke blurts out, half-crazed with the feeling of Lexa’s cock within her, pounding with unreleased pressure. Lexa must want this just as much as she does, so how is she remaining so calm?

She's not, though, Clarke realizes, gazing up into Lexa’s eyes. While her lover may have put on the mask of  _ Heda _ to hide her true feelings, there’s a wildness to them, like a dark primordial forest, that gives her away. She's looking at Clarke with mock-regret, but her eyes say that she wants to devour her, and is only just managing to hold herself back.    


“I don't care if you get me pregnant. I just need you to keep fucking me,” Clarke gasps, punctuating each sentence with a squeeze around Lexa’s shaft. “I need to feel you come with me. I need to feel your release inside of me.” She rocks her hips again, and to her relief, Lexa starts to move with her. The moment Lexa realizes this, she lets out a growl and nips at Clarke’s neck, but she doesn't stop. 

Heartened by the evidence that Lexa needs this just as much as she does, Clarke continues, “Please, Lexa, I need you to fill me. Need to feel your seed… _ ah!”  _   


She'd been a little worried that Lexa would find the words ridiculous, but her fears prove groundless. Lexa fucks into her harder and deeper with each phrase, and by the time she’s through her lover has regained her previous tempo. Now she’s driving into Clarke with single-minded force and intent, sending both of them spiraling toward release…but it still isn't enough. Lexa could regain her willpower at the last moment, could still pull out… Clarke clenches her eyes shut at the thought, tears spilling down her cheeks. She isn't going to let that happen. When she falls over the edge, she’s taking Lexa with her.   


“I want it,” she gasps out, clutching at the shifting muscles of Lexa’s back. “Want you to get me pregnant. Please, Lexa, I love you, I'm yours…”   


_ “Jok!”  _ _  
_

The word bursts from Lexa’s lips and her eyes go wide, before narrowing again in purpose. She hooks her arms under Clarke’s and begins pounding into her so fast that she might as well have returned to the sky for all the stars she’s seeing. She feels her orgasm barreling at her again and draws in a breath, trying to hold it back—but then Lexa’s voice is burning hot in her ear: “Let go,  _ Klark. _ I’m with you.”   


A scream rips from Clarke’s throat. Her inner muscles clench around Lexa’s shaft, and all the tension that's built between them over the last two weeks snaps. Hot splashes of Lexa’s come fill her in a powerful burst, making her cry out and ripple even harder around Lexa’s twitching shaft. Their voices twine around one another in shared ecstasy, their bodies moving in harmony as they work to wring every last drop of pleasure from each other that they can.

  
Each spurt of Lexa's release sends Clarke into another series of shudders. She can feel it mixing with her own wetness to splash out around the base of Lexa's cock, and the warm trails dripping down her thighs and onto the bed have her bucking. She has craved this with all her being for the past two weeks. Dreamed of it, longed for it,  _ begged  _ for it. Now, at last, Lexa is filling her to the brim—and even though she knows it isn't the right time, even though she remembers her implant in the back of her mind, part of her can't help hoping.

It seems like there will never be an end to their shared orgasm, but eventually Clarke is writhing in the final throes. Her inner walls stop pulsing, clutching weakly at Lexa’s shaft as the last spurts taper off. With a groan, Lexa’s shaking arms give and she collapses on top of Clarke, blanketing her with her warm weight.

"Lexa..."

_ "Niron..." _

Clarke laughs, tears of relief leaking from her eyes. She presses joyful kisses all over Lexa's face, enjoying the way Lexa squirms without really pulling away. Finally, her lips land on Lexa's mouth, and they kiss slow and gentle, sharing each other's taste and breathing together.

"Thank you," she mutters as they break apart to breathe. "You're going to be a great mother… Someday. Not today."

"Perhaps..." Lexa runs her hands up along Clarke's sides, fingertips grazing the edge of her abdomen. "But even our methods can fail. Surely your  _ tek _ is no different."

Clarke gives a quiet groan. Her body is trembling with exhaustion, but Lexa's teasing has kindled the flame of desire inside her again. "You're never going to stop now that you've figured this out about me, are you?"

Lexa smiles, shaking her head. "No. Do you want me to?"

"No." Clarke runs her hands down to grope the firm cheeks of Lexa's ass, making sure she stays right where she is. "But if you make me wait this long again, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Is that a threat?" Lexa asks.

Clarke gazes up at her lover with half-lidded eyes, not bothering to conceal her smirk. "It's not a threat. It's a promise. I know how to drive you crazy too. I bet I can have you  _ begging _ to come inside me in half the time it took you to break me."

That earns her a short laugh. "Really? I haven't even pulled out of you and you're already planning revenge?"

"It's not revenge if you like it," Clarke insists. To prove her point, she captures Lexa's lips for another slow, wet kiss, deliberately squeezing her inner muscles at the same time.

Lexa's softening shaft gives a twitch, and Clarke gasps as it begins to swell again inside of her. "This time doesn't count," Lexa mutters, beginning to rock her hips. "I'm still giving you your reward for your patience."

  
Clarke doesn't object. In this particular game, both of them have won.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng:
> 
> Ai hod yu in, Leksa: I love you, Lexa  
> Niladon: One who kneels (term of endearment)  
> Set yu raun: Stay there  
> Slak: Open  
> Em pleni: Enough  
> Hod op: Wait  
> *Swelon: Swallow (from the word swela, for throat)  
> Ai gaf dison ste en yu gadagapa, Klark: I wish this was in your pussy, Clarke  
> Niron: Loved one  
> Shof op: Be quiet  
> Skrish: Shit  
> Joken: Fucking  
> Sha: Yes  
> Jok: Fuck  
> Tek: technology


End file.
